I Can't Say I Don't Like It
by LittleWishfulThinker
Summary: Twins Ventus and Roxas just recently figured out they swing THAT way. What comes after realization? Experimentation. And who better to experiment with than your best friends? ... and your twin brother... AkuRoku, VenTerra, RokuVen. Yaoi dwells here!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas stared at his feet intently.

Axel heaved a sigh. After blinking at his best friend, he pushed himself off of the floor, and crossed the room to Roxas. He picked the little blonde's feet up off of the bed, and hurled them over the side, causing Roxas' body to follow. The blonde doubled over in an attempt to keep his balance, and growled low at the redhead.

"What. The. Hell."

"Answer me, or I'll throw you across the room next."

"Fuck you."

A chesire cat grin spread across Axel's face.

"Language, Roxy. Now answer me, or I'll cut your precious little spikes off."

Roxas' eyes half widened in terror, and he slumped back onto the bed, looking at his feet again.

"You…you'd really do that?"

Axel's grin dropped. He had forgotten how much Roxas loved his own hair.

"Whatever man. Just tell me."

"How about… no." Roxas glared up at his best friend and leaned back crossing his arms as Axel leaned in dangerously close to his face.

"If you don't tell me, I'll—"

"You'll WHAT?" Roxas gritted out, pushing his forehead against the redhead's, daring him to produce a threat.

Green eyes narrowed into slits, and Axel's smirk was back.

"I'll tickle you to death."

Roxas opened his mouth in protest.

Axel lunged.

Ventus kicked his shoes off at the door, and heaved a long sigh. He chucked his school bag across the room carelessly, vaguely aiming for the couch, and loosened his tie. His eyes peaked curiously as he heard muffled laughter. A grin slipped across his features. It was coming from Roxas's room.

He quickly made his way down the hallway, and right up to the door. Yanking it open, he had to fight the laughter down at what he saw.

"V-Ven?"

Roxas looked up, blushing and out of breath, with a chuckling Axel hovering over him.

Ven was glad they were both clothed and that neither of the crotches was making an advance on the other.

"Hey Roxy. Axel. What the hell are you doing?" Ven's voice came out smooth and sexy, and his eyebrow arched as Roxas blushed more, and Axel's hand slipped further down Roxas's side. Axel vaguely wondered if one day, even if only in a dream, he could somehow get the twins (who had the most sex appeal in the fucking universe) in his bed. At the same time.

"A-Axel was tickling me…" Roxas's blush was still prominent as he looked at his older twin. Ven offered him a warm smile before turning a grin to his brother's best friend.

"Care to explain why?"

Axel rolled off of Roxas, and walked over to Ven, to hang a lanky arm around the boy's shoulders.

"How was the meeting Ven? Was Terra there?"

Ven winced at the memory of the worst three hours of his life. It sucked when you had to stay after school for a stupid club meeting. Even worse when you had to wait for your president to show up…for three hours.

"Tch. He never showed. Now answer my question."

One look at those fierce blue eyes and Axel was spilling.

"I found a hickey on Roxy's neck. I wanted to know who it was from."

Ven's eyes lit up. He looked at Roxas. Roxas was looking at the floor, still blushing scarlet. He looked pissed. Ven then looked at Axel. Hot guy. Major sex appeal. Lead singer of Demyx's band. All together, good shit for Roxas. And of course Axel was in love with Roxas. But Roxas was just too stupid to see it.

Ven had a wonderful idea. Tell the truth.

"Seriously Axel? That's all you wanted to know?"

Axel's green eyes zeroed in on the blonde before him.

"Tell him, Roxas. No harm in telling the truth."

He aimed a sexy smirk at his kid brother.

Roxas reddened more around the cheeks, and he sat upright on the bed.

"V-Ven!"

"Hey, don't worry baby brother…" Ven crossed the room, and sat next to Roxas, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"No…" Roxas bit out defiantly, pointedly avoiding Ven's eyes.

"Then tell him."

"But Ven…" Roxas had reverted to his usual quiet voice, void of anger…or any feeling for that matter. Ven furrowed his brow. He wanted to hear Roxas's voice just the way he liked it. Hoarse, passionate, and screaming his name.

"Fine."

Roxas looked at Ven, just as Ven made eye contact with Axel.

"I did."

Axel's eyes widened. He blinked at Ven, then at Roxas.

"W-what?"

Ven rolled his eyes. Roxas stiffened as a strong hand came up to tug at his hair and pull his head back, exposing his neck, and a dark red mark on his sensitive spot. Without any hesitation, Ven ran his tongue flat against it, and Roxas closed his eyes and shuddered as his hands came up to grip Ven's shirt. Then Ven's lips closed around the skin, and he sucked hard, laving the skin up with his hot tongue as Roxas continued to mewl and cling to him.

Axel felt a major nosebleed coming on. He stared in disbelief (happy disbelief) as Ven continued to suck on his baby brother's neck, his eyes locked onto Axel's the whole time.

"Aaaahhhnnn…" Roxas moaned out as Ven's hand snaked down to rub his need through his jeans. Ven smiled against his neck before he licked a trail up to Roxas's ear lobe and began to nibble it, his eyes still on Axel.

Axel felt his own need twitch as he watched the two blondes.

Ventus spoke, his hot breath tickling Roxas's ear as his now smoldering blue eyes gazed into shocked green.

"I have to do this everyday, you know. I have to make sure everybody knows he's mine."

Axel gulped and nodded, eyes wandering down to Ven's hand as it continued to knead Roxas's growing erection.

"Nnnnnnnn aaaahh... Ven… st-stoop… aahhhnnn…"

Smirking, Ven pulled his hand back, pecking Roxas on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Roxy."

Axel ran out of the house like it was on fire.

Ven laughed a bit before kissing Roxas's forehead and heading to his room for a nap.

Roxas looked down at the tent in his pants.

Axel huffed, leaning his body back against the wall, staring up at his ceiling. His hands clutched his digital camera, and he turned it over between his palms as he thought about doing the unthinkable.

Terra woke with a start.

He blinked at the darkness surrounding him, before switching on his lamp. He took one look at the clock before a string of curses flew from his mouth.

Six hours ago, he was due to meet Ventus for a club meeting. He was president. And he had forgotten all about it, and went straight home for a nap.

With growing apprehension, he checked his phone. 45 missed calls. Another string of curses flew from his mouth as he hit call back, and leaned against his headboard and closed his eyes as he waited for his precious blonde to pick up.

A flash of sunshine blonde hair and bright blue eyes invaded his mind at the sound of Ventus's voice, even if he did sound shit irritated.

"Bastard."

Terra winced. "Ven,"

"I waited three hours. Three mother fucking hours, Terra."

"Ven,"

"You know how much mother fucking will power that takes? A lot, you little shit. I have too much fucking faith in you."

Terra grinned at all of the curses flying out of the innocent looking blonde's mouth.

"Ven, shut up for a second."

He heard him huff on the other end.

"Look, I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

"And you forgot to answer your phone too, dipshit."

Ven scratched his scalp vigorously, immensely upset at the fact that he had to call Terra pathetically over and over again, even if he did seem him as a potential boyfriend.

"I fell asleep Ven, and—"

"You were sleeping." Ven growled out, his teeth gritting as he gripped his moogle plushie.

Terra bit his lip.

"I'm coming over."

"What? Why?" Ven's stomach did a few flips.

"Because."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

Terra mused, before deciding to withhold his saucy comeback.

"I'm coming over."

"No. You don't even know where I live."

"7096 Radiant Drive."

Terra chuckled at the stunned silence.

"I won't let you in."

"Yes you will."

"Terra."

"Ven."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah."

Terra snickered as he hung up.

Ven's eyes widened in horror. He sprinted to the kitchen, where Roxas was absent mindedly nibbling on a cookie. Ven stopped for a few seconds to appreciate how adorable he looked.

"What's wrong Ven?" Roxas asked in between bites. His blue eyes were shining as he happily nibbled away. Ven could have sworn "Fuck Me" was tattooed across the kid's forehead.

Ven shook himself out of his trance. As much as he enjoyed their twincestual relationship, he knew that the both of them should really tone it down. After all, they had to think about Axel and Terra, right?

"Rox. Terra is coming over."

"What?" Roxas's eyes widened, and his mouth pulled into an O. He leaned forward, putting his cookie down.

"Terra? Zack's little brother?"

Ven nodded.

"Cloud's going to kill you…"

Ven looked at his feet. Cloud was just that type of person. It would piss him off if his kid brother was dating HIS boyfriend's kid brother. Then again, he'd be pissed if he knew what Ven and Rox did behind closed doors.

"Well… you and Sora were together for a while, right? You lived…" he began to wonder why the hell that whole family looked so damn sexy. Zack, Terra, Sora, and that mysterious convicted bad boy twin of his named Vanitas…

Roxas looked at his feet at the mention of his ex. He glared at his feet.

Ven saw his blunder and sighed. He kissed Roxas on the cheek.

Roxas smiled.

"So when is Terra coming over?"

"Right now."

Roxas stiffened. He looked his brother up and down.

"Get in the shower."

"What?"

"GET IN THE SHOWER VEN."

Roxas's look was deadly. Ven obeyed, and Roxas set himself to work, devising the perfect plan.

Terra rang the door bell twice, and stepped back, donning his "I'm the sexiest shit on earth" pose that he had learned from Zack, and waited for his blonde to open the door.

"Hey Ven!"

Ven blinked, and chuckled to his side before flashing a toothy grin.

"I'm Roxas."

Terra blinked, and flashed Roxas a goofy smile.

"Sorry Roxas."

"You here to see Ven?" Roxas's eyebrows rose as he took the Fair in. He was like Zack and Sora combined. He wanted to eat him.

Terra nodded sheepishly, and stepped inside when Roxas invited him to. He was lead to Ven's room, where Roxas left him after one sentence.

"Ven's in the shower."

Terra's pants immediately tightened at the thought of Ven's wet, naked body. Roxas chuckled as he closed the door. He had always been good at meddling with other people's love lives, but was hopeless in his own. Terra's situation in the twin's clutches however, was too funny to ignore.

He stopped by the bathroom, and knocked twice.

Ven opened the door, smirking at his twin.

"You're evil, Roxy."

Roxas ignored this and pecked his brother on the lips, running a curious hand down his bare, wet stomach, until it hit the tiny towel wrapped around Ven's waist. Roxas licked Ven's lips, causing his older brother to moan low in his throat.

Roxas smirked. Pay back time.

His hand grasped his twin's manhood through the towel, and he immediately set to stroking it at a painfully slow pace, while biting Ven's neck. Ventus crumpled against the wall and thrusted his hips into his twin's hand, begging for more. When Roxas was dominant, Ventus always ended up being the first to come, much to his chagrin.

However, just when Ventus's labored breaths turned into tiny moans, Roxas stepped back from the panting blonde before him, and flashed an innocent smile.

"Terra's waiting in your room."

"W-what?" Ven asked through the thick haze of lust.

"Don't keep him waiting." Roxas was already halfway down the hall, headed for the front door.

"W-wait…Roxas I just got out of the shower! I can't just go in there if I can't get dressed!"

Roxas turned his head at the end of the hallway and winked at his twin. Ven's erection twitched with excitement.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Terra will help you with your…problem. I'll be back in a few hours."

Roxas left.

Ventus looked down at the tent in his towel.

Axel grinned. His camera was packed up and ready to go. He had back up batteries. Now all he had to do was figure out when and where those two gorgeous blondes would go at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas couldn't help but grin as he walked down their street. Ventus had always teased him about being uke. With Terra's build and his damn sexy body, Ventus would have no choice but to relinquish his seme title… and take it up the—

"Yo! Roxy!"

Roxas cringed. He knew that voice. How could he forget it?

He turned slowly to look Sora in the eye.

The kid was beaming at him, his ocean blue eyes shining as he panted from the effort of running over. Roxas was using all his will power to not turn and run away…possibly screaming.

"Uh…hey Sora."

Sora smiled wider at the sound of his name, and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder as he continued to regain his breath. Roxas couldn't help but feel a little…sad at the feel of Sora's warm hand on his shoulder. He told himself to get over it. Six months ago meant six months ago.

"I haven't seen you in forever! We need to hang out!"

Roxas stared blankly at Sora.

Sora knew him well enough to know that a look like that meant he was pissed.

Sora removed his hand from Roxas's shoulder quickly, and took a step back. His blue eyes swept down to his feet.

"Roxas…"

The mumble did not escape Roxas's ears. But nothing came after it. Sora continued to stand there, searching for words he didn't have.

In painful flashes, Roxas saw what his heart couldn't bear to remember. And it all came down to Riku. Riku and Sora. And Roxas alone. Until Ventus confessed and picked up the pieces.

"Roxas, I—I…"

Roxas looked away from the brunette, pushing away any happiness they had ever shared. Once again, he found himself trapped with Sora—physically and mentally…and so painfully.

Sora looked like he was going to cry.

Roxas wanted to punch something.

Axel was heaven sent.

His lanky arm closed around his best friend's neck, and pulled the blonde close to his firm chest. Roxas inhaled the scent that was purely Axel, and suddenly, it didn't matter.

Axel grinned, noticing the slight pressure that Roxas was applying against his torso, and turned his green eyes to a shocked Sora.

"Hey kid. My baby bothering you?"

"W-wha—no… not at all." Sora blinked back, staring at the sight before him. Roxas curled up and clinging to Axel's chest…his icy blue eyes glazed over…just seemed so… so… right? Try hot. Too good to be true. Too much…

Ripples of jealousy pulsed through Sora's chest. Axel was a big guy. Bigger than Riku. And Roxas… Roxas was too good to be true in bed…

So Sora excused himself quickly, mumbling something about Riku and a movie.

Roxas let his eyes slip closed and held onto Axel's chest. Axel didn't mind. Not one bit.

Blue eyes snapped open to glare into acidic green.

"Did you just call me your baby?"

"Yup." Axel said happily, tightening his grip around the blonde so he couldn't move.

"What for?"

Axel chuckled and released the blonde.

"Come on. I have some sea salt ice cream back at my place."

"You do?"

Roxas followed Axel home like a puppy.

Ven's eyes narrowed deviously as Terra tried to avert his eyes.

Roxas really was evil. And it was making Ven's day.

Terra shifted uncomfortably on Ven's bed, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his growing erection. Ven snickered, hooking his thumbs around the top of his towel. He waited for the right moment to let the cloth fall.

"Terra."

"um…yeah Ven?"

Terra was looking intently at the floor.

"Look at me."

"But, uh, Ven, you're uh…"

Ven bit his lip. He decided to play the card that always brought him victory. He had used it on Roxas so many times.

"Am I not…You don't…like me? I'm sorry… I must disgust you…"

Ventus turned to leave, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he heard the mattress creak, signaling the fact that Terra had risen from the bed.

"NO! Ven, wait, I—Ven…" desperation laced his voice.

Ven was on him so fast Terra had to take a few seconds to collect himself. Ven was crushing his wet, soft lips against Terra's. His blue eyes lay hidden between lightly fluttering lids, and his wet chest was soiling the front of Terra's tight black shirt.

Realizing his dream had come true; Terra closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, fisting Ven's hair and moaning low in his throat.

Without warning, Ven slammed his firm ass right into Terra's crotch, and began to grind against his pronounced excitement.

Terra's eyes flew open, and he let out a breathy moan, as Ventus smirked into his blue eyes. The opportunity of an open mouth was taken—Ven plunged his hot tongue into Terra's mouth eagerly, grinding his hips continually as he swallowed Terra's moans.

"Terra…"

Ven breathed against the quiet air of the room as Terra's mouth and wet, wet tongue traveled down to Ven's neck. His tongue licked the skin harshly, and he sunk his teeth in, sending Ven into a frenzy, grinding down harder and arching his back.

Terra's tongue found a pert nipple, and immediately set to sucking on it thoroughly. Ventus was crumbling in his arms—squirming and mewling, his fingers digging into Terra's shoulders, his wet body leaving its mark all over Terra's clothes.

"Ven… I want you so bad…" Terra breathed against his chest, sliding his hand down to squeeze the blonde's ass through the skimpy towel.

"Ahhnnn…" Ventus moaned purposely into Terra's ear, grinning when he felt Terra's need twitch beneath his bare erection, right up against Terra's jeans.

"Take your pants off Terra."

Terra didn't question this. He did as he was told, Ventus watching him hungrily from the edge of his bed, the towel the only thing covering his hardening need.

Terra rejoined him, smirking. Ventus liked that his soon to be seme was confident in his body—he had every right to be. But he knew he would like it even more when his seme was in a delirious state of passion and lust, unable to control the trembling in response to all the pleasure Ven would be giving him.

Ven slid off the edge of his bed, and settled himself, kneeling between Terra's spread legs. He touched the brunette's need through the thin material of his boxers, and smiled up innocently.

"Tell me what you want Terra."

Terra's blue eyes widened at he stared at the boy who was supposed to be uke.

"What?" he breathed, his cock twitching in his boxers when Ven ran a single finger down its length.

"You want me to suck it baby?"

"W-what? Ahh…" Terra bucked his hips up into Ven's hand again, despite his disbelief of the situation.

"Your cock, Terra. Do you want me to suck your cock?" Ven's voice was like satin and fire. And Terra couldn't take it. He felt like he would explode if Ven didn't wrap those delicious lips around his pulsing member.

"Yes…"

Ven ripped the offending boxers off of Terra, and grasped the long, aching member, pumping it slowly, his blue eyes watching Terra's flustered, sweaty face.

"Yes what, Terra?"

He squeezed the tip playfully, and watched, amazed, as the member grew in size, just a bit more. Damn.

"Ven… please…"

Terra groaned as Ven blew on the tip, his icy blue eyes still watching him.

"Tell me what you want, specifically." Ven smirked when he saw Terra's resolve snap. He just couldn't help himself. He loved it when people talked dirty to him. He loved it when Roxas would scream, telling him to pound his ass harder. And now, he just needed to hear Terra beg him to swallow.

"Please! Ven! Suck my cock! Aaah!"

Ven's hot, wet mouth closed over the head of Terra's impressive cock. Terra's eyes teared up from the sensation. He thought it couldn't get any better. Until Ven forced his mouth down further, his hot tongue swirling all over heated skin. Terra knew he was going to come prematurely. Ventus started to swallow around his cock.

He grabbed fistfuls of Ventus's blonde spikes, and held the blonde boy's head still, as blue eyes moved to look up at him innocently. He growled, getting up, causing Ven's head to follow his crotch (Ven was licking the underside harshly as he stared up at who he assumed was now his boyfriend) and looked down at Ventus.

Terra lost it. He began to piston his cock into Ven's welcoming mouth, hitting the back of the blonde's throat beautifully. His moans escalated into near screams as Ven let him fuck his mouth, and began to moan, his hand pulling his towel off so that he could almost furiously fist his own erection.

"Ahh Yeah! Fuck Yeah! Ven! Suck my cock! Ahhhn so fucking good! Ah! Ah! AHHHN!"

Terra thrusted as far as he could go into Ven's mouth, shooting his seed in strong rivulets. Ventus moaned and sucked Terra's cock clean, reveling in the salty taste of his cum.

Terra fell back onto the bed, panting.

Ventus crawled onto his body, and sat bluntly on Terra's lower stomach, his own erection shamelessly leaking precum. Terra's eyes widened at the sight before him. Ven, looking down at him, blue eyes glazed with lust, pert pink nipples, a leaking erection, and a slightly parted mouth the uttered sinful, shameless words.

"Fuck me, Terra."

Terra was so fucking hard now.

He rolled the two of them over. He hooked his hands underneath Ven's knees, and lifted his legs so that Ven was nearly folded in half. Ven looked up at Terra with the most erotic, yet innocent look on his face.

"Are you going to take me dry Terra?"

Terra chuckled darkly. As much as he wanted to do that, he knew it would be too much pain for Ven's first time (even though he was beginning to doubt the kid was a virgin…)

"Got any lube, baby?" Terra asked gently, rubbing Ven's thighs.

Ven smiled.

"Nope."

"Hn."

Ven laughed at Terra's thoughtful expression.

His laughter turned into a shriek of pleasure.

Terra had swiftly moved down to Ventus's puckered hole, and without hesitation, had closed his lips around it, and sucked the skin into his mouth deeply, wetting it thoroughly with his tongue.

Ven's hips bucked at Terra's unexpected and hot as fuck move. He moaned long and hard when he felt Terra's tongue plunge through his tightening ring of muscles. Terra wasted no time in lapping at the puckered entrance, fucking it with his tongue every now and then, watching with delight as his blonde relaxed and the muscle began to relax.

Terra grinned as he continued to eat Ven's ass out, and Ven writhed on the bed, whining and holding his knees to his chest to give Terra even better access.

"Fuck! Terra!"

"VEN?"

Ven froze.

Terra withdrew his tongue from Ven's dripping anus.

Cloud gritted his teeth.

Zack kept laughing.

"What the HELL are you two doing?"

Terra licked his lips. He knew the Strife brothers were afraid of the eldest, Cloud. But he was taller than him…he could take him…so long as his own older brother didn't help his dearly beloved out.

"Well, Cloud, if you must know, I was getting ready to pound Ven into the mattress."

"What the—Ven!"

Ven moaned and didn't move. He was still ready to get pounded. He wanted it so bad.

"Fuck you Cloud! You and Zack do it all the time!"

Cloud reddened, and Zack pulled his boyfriend closer, grinning and winking at the younger blonde.

"Terra! Don't touch my brother!"

"Cloud! Don't touch MY brother!"

Terra smirked, Ven whined out of need.

Cloud got the point, and Zack suddenly felt the need to pound…

"Ven, if Mom and Dad find out, they—"

"Gaaaaaah! Terra! Fuck me now! I don't care if they're watching!"

Zack's pants got tight, and Cloud ran from the room.

Zack murmured something about safe and condom before running after his boyfriend with sinister thoughts.

Without further ado, Terra pushed his member deep into Ventus, who shrieked in pain and pleasure. Terra had got him wet, but the stretching was little, leaving Ventus to feel just enough pain to make his cock twitch.

"Nnnnn… Ven…you're so tight…"

Terra didn't move, waiting for Ven to adjust, reveling in the pulsing heat that surrounded his cock.

"Di-didn't you say you were going to pound me into the mattress?" Ven gritted out between labored breaths. Now he knew how Roxas felt on Tuesday nights. And damn was he missing out.

"You know what, I did."

Terra smiled, and leaned over to kiss Ven open mouthed. As his tongue explored the shaking blonde's cavern, he pulled out to the tip, and rammed himself back in.

"Aaaaaahnnnn!" Ven arched his back. He couldn't believe it. Terra had found his sweet spot already. "Terra! Right there! Fuck me RIGHT THERE!"

Terra groaned, and began to pound mercilessly into Ven's tight hole, pushing the blonde's legs down and out, and watched his balls slap against Ven's ass.

"Yeah, fuck! Ahhhn Ven you feel so good!"

"Nnnaaaah! Te-terra! Aaaahhhhnnn! You're fucking me so hard baby!"

"Yeah you like it, baby, don't you?"

Terra was thrusting harder than ever, lifting Ven's hips off of the bed and using the advantage gravity gave him to force his dick deeper into Ven's hot ass.

"Aaaah! Aaah! Aaah! Y-yeaaah! Aaaahn!"

Ven's eyes went out of focus, and his hand came up unconsciously, and he bit his finger to keep his screams down. His other hand snaked down to his own dripping cock, and he began to pump his need in time with Terra's powerful, maddening thrusts.

"Baby-baby I'm gonna cum!"

Terra gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he rapidly slammed into Ven.

"Yeah, yeah baby cum for me! Cum in my ass Terra! I want your cum in my ass! Yeah fucking cum baby!"

Ven's eyes screwed shut and he arched off the bed as white liquid squirted from the tip of his cock and onto Terra's chest. Ven's velvety walls clamped down hard and repeatedly around Terra's dick. White hot waves racked Terra's body and his vision blurred as he let it all go inside of Ven, gripping his hips so harshly it would leave marks as they both rode out their orgasms.

Terra pulled out of Ven, hissing against the cold air. He lay next to Ventus, who immediately curled up to his chest, his eyes closing, ready for sleep.

"I hope you know, this means you're my boyfriend."

Ven murmured, already half asleep as Terra beamed up at the ceiling, running caring hands through blonde locks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ven."

Down the hall, Cloud screamed in pleasure as Zack thrusted repeatedly into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel set his bag down on the low coffee table as Roxas plopped down on the couch, immediately propping up his feet and leaning back into the softest couch he had ever met. He sighed happily, unaware of the fact that Axel was setting up a tripod on the other side of the room, three quarters hidden by some fake house plant. The redhead tucked the tiny remote for the device in his pocket as he strode over to the couch, purposely sitting down on Roxas.

Roxas squeaked in dismay, and squirmed under Axel's weight.

"Axel!"

Axel tried to ignore the fact that Roxas had just screamed his name. In a very, very, out of breath, distressed voice. He tried.

Axel leaned back, pushing Roxas further into the soft couch, looking left and right playfully.

"Roxas? Where'd you go?"

"Get off, Axel!"

Axel obliged him, and sat beaming next to the blonde. Roxy was in a good mood. He had expected the kid to thrash, kick him, at least cuss at him. But looking at the blonde now, he was all smiles. Especially at Axel.

"So…" Axel couldn't help himself. He had to know. "How long has the twincest thing been going on?"

Roxas blushed, but didn't stop smiling. He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

"Since…since Sora and I broke up."

Axel's eyes widened.

"Wow… you guys didn't break up because, uh, you know?"

Roxas shook his head.

"No. Ven just loved me enough to help me pick up the pieces after Sora left."

Axel smiled at Roxas.

Roxas lifted his gaze to acid green eyes. Axel's smile made his chest tighten. But Roxas was so used to this. It happened every minute of everyday when Axel was around. If only the redhead knew… he had told Ventus so many times how much he loved his best friend.

"You were really down then. I tried everything to get you to smile."

Roxas blushed again, but scowled in the other direction. When Axel was nice, it was so genuine it made his chest ache.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Hey, don't apologize."

Axel couldn't take it anymore. Who cared if Ventus had practically marked Roxas as his own? Terra was on a mission to take Ven anyway. And Axel loved Roxas too. So he put his arms around Roxas and pulled him close. Roxas just kept looking straight into his eyes.

"After all, there is one thing I didn't try back then…"

Axel's lips felt like fire.

Roxas crumpled further into his arms, his hands sliding up to wrap his arms slowly around Axel's neck as his best friend moved his lips against his own. He sighed into the kiss, letting his heart relax, now that he knew he had all that he wanted, and would ever need.

Axel held his blonde close. He had never been so happy before, and he thought he would die if he were to let go. His strong arms held Roxas firmly to his chest, who squirmed and giggled when Axel parted Roxas's lips with his own to start a tongue war.

A playful, domineering hand slinked between their two bodies, to stop and grip Axel's length harshly through his jeans. Axel broke the hiss to belt out the most erotic moan Roxas had heard, and bucked his hips up into Roxas's palm. Roxas blinked at the reaction. It seems Ven wasn't joking when he told Rox he had the magic touch.

Axel grabbed the side of Roxas's neck and pulled their foreheads together, panting as Roxas continued to knead his erection, slowly.

"How… ah… how long til you have to go home?" Axel gritted his teeth when Roxas's hand squeezed his need through the denim.

"Mmm…" Roxas breathed in his ear, actually thinking about it. "How long does Terra last in bed?"

"W-what?" Axel opened his eyes to look at the blonde, who was seriously waiting for an answer.

"How long does Terra last in bed?"

"How should I know? I mean, why the hell would—aaah!"

Roxas smirked. Unzipping Axel's jeans and rubbing his erection through his boxers was a good way to shut the redhead up.

"If Terra lasts long, then I can stay here longer. If he's a quick fuck, I'll have to leave soon. Ventus will want to talk to me about some very," he licked Axel's neck here, "serious things… it's really a routine." He smiled as Axel continued to rub him. "We don't date anyone unless we both approve of the guy."

"I-I see." Axel's head was thrown back on the couch as he listened to his blonde talk… and rub his cock through his boxers. "Well, Terra's a Fair boy… if he's anything like the men in his family are supposed to be, he'll last long… what about Ven?"

"Mmmm…" Roxas nodded to no one in particular, unzipping his own jeans, and throwing them off so quickly that Axel didn't notice—he was too occupied with Roxas's left hand …tickling him. Roxas slipped off his shirt as well, and sat fully on Axel's lap. Axel looked up, surprised yet pleased.

"I'm not too worried about Ventus. He actually wouldn't let me sleep on Friday because he was so damn horny."

Axel was about to chuckle, but a strangled moan erupted from his throat as Roxas began to grind their clothed erections together, fast and hard.

"Ahhh…" Roxas breathed into Axel's ear, picking up the pace even more as Axel threw his head back again and breathed out his name.

"Axel… I want you so bad…"

Axel's green eyes glazed over as he looked at Roxas. The blonde was sucking on one finger, and playing with his left nipple, mewling quietly as he pinched it. He grasped his blonde's hips, and leaned in for a quick peck to Roxas's lips.

"On your hands and knees."

Roxas smiled and obeyed, hoisting his hot ass up into the air, and watching Axel's green eyes zero in on his round cheeks. He wiggled his hips slightly, and slowly pulled his boxers off, freeing his leaking erection, and causing Axel's to twitch.

Axel was ready to stretch Roxas…god he had wanted this for so long. Roxas had been the star of his erotic fantasies and wet dreams, and now, he was on his hands and knees, hot ass up in the air, and begging Axel to put his cock in his hole and fuck him til he screamed.

And oh god, Roxas was stretching himself.

Roxas shivered and moaned as he pumped one of his fingers in and out of his hole, displaying it all to his best friend. Roxas smirked at his technique as he brushed his own prostate. It had always worked with getting Ventus hot and bothered, and now, Axel was moaning without having to be touched.

The redhead watched in amazement as Ventus withdrew his finger, to freshly coat two fingers in his saliva. Axel almost came when Roxas pushed both fingers back into his hole with a whimper, and his hips began to shake.

As if it couldn't get any better, Roxas's muffled whispers were turning into loud screams.

"Axel! Uhn! Aaaxel, yeaaah! Uhhhhhn!" he added a third finger to his hole dry, and pumped his hand in and out of himself, his cock twitching with the effort.

Axel had the urge to touch himself. But he stopped himself. After all, Roxas had already done a pretty good job of preparing himself for Axel.

Axel took Roxas's wrist, and pulled his hand out of his hole, and sucked on the three fingers, looking his blonde in the eyes as he ran his tongue over the fingers that tasted of Roxas. Roxas's cock twitched at the sight. He had no idea Axel was THAT dirty… but he liked it.

The redhead positioned himself between Rox's legs, and began to rub the tip of his aching cock at Roxas's puckered entrance.

"Got any lube?" Axel shuddered out as he continued to rub himself on Roxas's entrance.

"Gaaaah…" Roxas moaned, pushing his ass back on Axel's cock. "Fuck lube! I can't wait anymore! Fuck me NOW, Axel!"

Axel didn't have to be told twice.

Within seconds, he had slid up to the hilt into Roxas, whose body was being wracked with ecstasy.

"Aaaaaaah! You're so fucking huge!" Roxas screamed, his eyes tearing at the pain and pleasure.

Axel grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled Roxas up for a sloppy wet kiss, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, and deeply.

Roxas was moaning like a dirty little whore. How the hell did Axel know where his sweet spot was? And how did he know that Roxas loved a slow fuck? Only Ventus knew those things…

"So… good…" Roxas whined out in between Axel's slow, powerful thrusts.

Axel grunted in pleasure at the tight, pulsing heat that enveloped his cock. He was still recovering from the shock of Roxas letting him take him dry.

The redhead was thoroughly enjoying fucking his blonde nice and slow, and listening to the blue eyed angel mewl his name and rock his hips in rhythm, slowly in sensually as Axel's cock buried itself further into him.

Roxas was loving it so much. He was already cumming. But it was coming out in slow, long jets that trickled down his body—his orgasm was prolonged this way, and his cock twitched and released more cum each time Axel thrusted into him. And as he slowly came, he screamed his lungs out.

Axel groaned as he noticed all the cum that was coming out of Roxas's cock, flowing down his stomach and down his thighs. He felt Roxas's walls clench around him repeatedly, and felt his own climax approach. With blinding speed, he flipped Roxas over, his cock still buried in his ass, and lifted the blonde's legs up and over his shoulders.

Roxas whimpered as more cum spurted out of his hard cock, and lifted his finger to drag some of it into his mouth. Axel watched this closely while positioning himself—he wanted to be sure to hit Roxas's prostate dead on…

Roxas shrieked at the top of his lungs and bucked his hips up into the air as Axel began to pound into him, fast, hard, and deep. He was still cumming, and it felt so damn good—the blonde's cock was spurting hot white liquid every time Axel hit his sweet spot. Roxas's cum was flying up into the air, and some of it landed on Axel's face as he continued to piston his cock into Roxas, whose hands were digging into his shoulders out of sheer pleasure.

"aaaaaahn fuck! Axel I'm cumming so hard!" Roxas screamed, his cock spurting long rivulets as Axel's cock released within him. Axel bent over him, capturing the blonde's lips as they rode out their orgasms.

Roxas was still panting and shivering as Axel pulled out of him. The redhead pulled them upright and pecked his new boyfriend on the lips before fishing the tiny remote out of his pocket and pressing the STOP button.

Roxas's eyes followed Axel's to the video camera, and he blushed hard, and looked down at his now limp cock, his body covered in his own cum, with Axel's cum leaking out of his ass. He would pretend he didn't notice that Axel had just recorded them going at it. Or that he was now featured in a home made porn video. Because deep down, that dirty little blonde liked it. So long as it was with Axel… and Ventus. Roxas vaguely wondered if a threesome could be put in order…

Ven kissed his boyfriend at the door, and watched him walk through their front lawn and get into his car before drove away.

Roxas kissed his boyfriend at the door, and thanked him for the great sex and the sea salt ice cream before he started walking home. (of course Axel offered to drive him, but Roxas was fucked up the ass by Ventus on a nearly daily basis so he had no problem walking).

Ven sat on the couch happily, ignoring Zack when he came out of Cloud's room butt naked, and asked Roxas where the whipped cream was. A lazy hand pointed him in the right direction, and Ventus stared at his cell, waiting for his twin to text.

Roxas sighed happily and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he waited for the pedestrian light to flicker on, and let his adept fingers fly over the keyboard.

Ven grinned when his screen lit up, "hot ass" flashing across the tiny box for text messages.

_Please tell me you got some._

Ven rolled his eyes, but smiled as he replied.

_Of course I did._

_ How was he?_

_ Fucking hot._

_ Hotter than when you're with me? ;)_

_ Never, hot ass._

_ :D thanks Ven 3_

Ven snickered, and Zack walked past him nonchalantly, whipped cream in hand… as well as some cherries. Ven rose an eyebrow as the raven haired young man practically bounce back to Cloud's room. Ven grinned at the thought of Roxas and cherries…

_You're welcome babe. ;) Where'd you go btw? I'm pretty sure me n terra were fucking for hours…_

_ Just walking. Ran into Sora._

Ven felt his heart ache. That kid hurt his baby brother…

_ Shit. What happened?_

_ He said he wanted to hang out._

_ What'd you say?_

_ Nothing. Axel came and saved me :)_

_ Nice. I really like that guy._

_ Really? :) Because I'm dating him._

_ What the hell? Since when?_

_ Just now ;)_

_ … so I'm guessing "saved you" meant he took you back to his place and fucked your brains out?_

_ AND he gave me sea salt ice cream! :D Speaking of fucking, how'd you like being bottom, my little uke? ;)_

_ SHUT UP YOU'RE THE UKE. But yeah, I came like, seven times man. Now I know why you scream so loud ;)_

_ Damn. Terra that good?_

_ Seriously, he spent A LOT of time licking me from head to toe._

_ Watch it, I'm getting ideas._

_ Good ;). So… I'm curious… how was Axel? You two have been wanting to fuck since the sixth grade! All that sexual frustration being released must have felt amazing :D_

_ Shut up Ven. And he fucked me so good. Nice. And. Slow._

"Ssshiiiit." Ven groaned as he read the text over and over. His pants were tight again. He wanted Roxas bad now. Twincest was his top priority nowadays… boyfriends who are NOT Roxas came after… He looked down at the tent in his pants, and cursed his brother Cloud for screaming so damn loud when Zack was licking him 'so damn good' and for sounding hot as fuck when he was doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

_You on your way home?_

Roxas blinked at the text. Roxas didn't comment on Axel's performance in bed… What could be wrong?

_Yup. Why?_

_ It's getting late. I want to eat._

Roxas smiled at the thoughtfulness of his twin.

_Ven, you don't have to wait for me to eat :)_

Ven let one loud laugh escape his lips as he read the text, and his thumbs flew over his phone.

_Actually, I do._

_ Why?_

_ I want to eat YOU, baby brother. ;P_

First, Roxas read it through and laughed at the dorky face at the end. Then he gasped, and reread the text. He was suddenly unsure as to whether he wanted to go home or not. Sure, he loved it when Ven "ate" him, but he JUST had sex. Ven had a lot of stamina… but Roxas… Roxas always liked to sleep or cuddle after sex. He opted to try and change the subject, but gradually enough so that it didn't hurt his twin's feelings. Or wake the beast within.

_I'm not edible :) but you know what is? :D_

Ven rolled his eyes at the text. Didn't Roxy ever learn? You can never talk a horny Ventus out of fucking his cute little brother into a mattress. Or any surface for that matter.

_No, I don't know. What is edible, Roxas?_

_ Cherries!_

Ven's eyes widened. Down the hall, he heard Cloud shriek at the top of his lungs. After that, he started cussing his lungs out, and in between those curses, was Zack's name. Ven's pants tightened even more. Cherries. Roxas. He thanked fate for making Roxas text "cherries" at that moment.

_ROXAS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?_

_ …no! What did I do?_

_ :)_

_ Ven?_

_ ;)_

_ VEN WHAT DID I DO?_

_ You'll see when you get home, Roxy._

Roxas gulped, and had completely stopped walking. Ten paces ahead, was his house. Ten paces ahead, was Ventus. Ten paces ahead, was a very horny Ventus. Ten paces ahead, was Roxas's doom. He looked around frantically. He didn't know what to do. What other place could he go to? His house was right there, RIGHT THERE. And he just wanted to sleep. Ten paces ahead, was his bed.

Roxas was getting hopeful.

He devised a plan.

_Kick the door down._

_ No… that won't work._

_ Ring the doorbell! Yeah! And when Ven answers, push him, and run to my welcoming bed! But lock my door behind me! Yeah!_

_ This is going to work._

Roxas walked up to his front door, taking deep breaths. He wanted to believe he could pull it off. All he had to do was believe…right?

Ven looked up at the sound of the doorbell. Getting up, he wondered who the hell it could be. Roxas had a house key…

No sooner had he opened the door than Roxas shoved him back a good three feet, and made a run for his bedroom. Ven easily regained his balance, and chuckled darkly, watching his little brother's ass as he ran down the hallway. Yum. Ven leaned forward, and bolted right after him. After all, one can only run so fast after taking it up the ass.

Roxas cursed the powers that be for making Ven athletic. He was on him within seconds, just when Roxas had grasped the door knob to his bedroom.

"Gah! Damnit!" Roxas yelled as he felt Ven's arm curl around his waist, Ven's knees slamming into the backs of Roxas's, making him crumple into his older twin.

Roxas whimpered at the hot breath hitting his ear.

"Naughty, naughty Roxas. No running in the hallway."

"Ve-ven…" Roxas breathed as his brother pressed his body closer, licking the shell of Roxas's ear ever so lightly.

"If you wanted to get to your bed so fast, you should have told me." Ven husked in his twin's ear, watching his body respond to his hands, traveling up and down his sides. Chuckling, Ven bit the lobe of Roxas's ear, and opened the door to his baby brother's bedroom, pushing the blonde in and locking the door behind them. He was NOT going to get caught in the middle of orgasmic sex… again.

Roxas looked at Ven with a hint of fear. He had definitely awakened the beast—his blue eyes were incredibly bright, and his smirk looked animalistic in the dim light of the evening.

"Shit." Roxas cursed as Ven advanced once again, this time, peeling his clothes off slowly, and watching Roxas retreat until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell on top of it, his hot as fuck "please don't hurt me" look turning Ven on to no end.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Roxy." Ventus purred as he crawled onto the bed, chasing Roxas as he crawled backwards until his back hit the bed frame.

"Bull shit Ventus. You're gonna… you're gonna…"

"Gonna what, Roxas? Fuck you?" His face came dangerously close to Roxas's, and he licked Roxas's lips playfully as his twin's labored breathing escalated. "Don't you like it when I fuck you?"

"Ve-ven…" Roxas was getting hard. He was starting to hate Ven for having the innate ability to get him hot and bothered, just begging for it.

Ven leaned forward, ghosting his lips over his twins, and pushing his body in between Roxas's now spread legs. His chest came into contact with his baby brother's, and he smirked at its heavy rise and fall.

"What's wrong, Roxy? You seem a bit _tense_."

As he whispered the last word, Ventus rolled his hips into Roxas's crotch.

Roxas's cerulean eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyelids fluttered, he tossed his head back, and he choked out a moan.

Ven's cock twitched in his pants as his baby brother mewled out his name, those sinful, soft lips parting. The elder smirked and shoved his tongue in Roxas's waiting mouth, grinding continuously into the whimpering blonde.

"Hhhhaaaaaaa!" Roxas moaned and bucked his hips as Ven's lips ventured down to that oh so sensitive spot on his neck. His crotch was on fire, and oh god Ven's hands had just reached down into his pants to grip his ass cheeks. Damn. It felt so fucking good.

"Mmmm…" Ventus hummed against Roxas's skin as he kneaded the soft flesh in his hand. His mind couldn't help but remember the feel of those very same cheeks smacking against his skin as he pounded his twin's hot ass like no tomorrow. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Roxy."

Roxas's eyes widened as Ventus bit down on his neck, causing him to moan low in his throat, and buck his hips up into his older brother as his deft hands continued to massage his ass cheeks. Roxas surrendered completely. Because holy shit, he wanted it bad.

As Ventus rolled his hips against Roxas's growing erection, he suddenly noticed a problem. He didn't have a shirt on, and his pants were very likely to disappear soon, but Roxas was fully clothed. Ventus growled, and took his teeth and lips off of his brother's heated skin, stopped grinding into that delicious crotch, and glared at his baby brother.

Roxas's cock ached at the look of that glare. Ventus was going to be rough. And damn, Roxas liked it rough.

"Take your clothes off."

Roxas, smiled shyly, before sitting up, and pulling his shirt off, knowing Ventus was watching his every move. He smirked when he saw his older twin lick his lips. Roxas got up on his knees, his cheeks growing rosy as he unzipped his jeans slowly. He shimmied those off, leaving Ven to eye his obvious want throb through his boxers. Roxas ran a hand down his body, biting on a finger, and looked at Ventus innocently.

"I want to cum, Ventus." He mewled, gasping as his own hand rubbed over his clothed dick.

Ven was dying. His cock was throbbing painfully now. He too got on his knees, and unzipped his jeans as he kissed Roxas, softly.

"Then take of your boxers, babe."

Roxas blushed and moaned into the kiss at the sound of Ven's jeans being thrown off and landing with a thud on the carpet.

Ven sat back on his heels and watched his baby brother do what he did best. Act like an insanely innocent, sexy, fuckable whore.

Roxas was blushing, but his blue eyes looked like a hungry animal's. He was rolling his hips slowly, sensually, as his hands traveled down his own body, stopping at the waist band of his now too tight boxers. Ven licked his lips in anticipation.

Roxas pulled his boxers down, still rolling his hips and gasping in pleasure as his cock was freed. Ven resisted the urge to fuck him into oblivion right there. No, Ven wanted to play first.

Once Roxas's boxers were on the floor, his hands moved to free Ven's erection. Ven smirked and let him do as he pleased, raking his fingernails softly over Roxas's back as he proceeded, sending the little blonde shivering.

Roxas would always be impressed with the size of Ven's cock. SO fucking huge.

Once it was freed from its own restraints, he threw Ven's boxers aside, and licked the tip lightly.

Ven hummed low in his throat and rolled his hips, smirking down at his baby brother as his tongue poked out repeatedly to lap at the pulsing head of his dick.

"Lie down, Roxy."

Roxas looked up at him questioningly, but obeyed none the less. After sucking on the tip of Ven's dick once harshly before lying down on his back, of course. His cheeks heated up exponentially as he watched Ven climb over him, positioning his hard dick above his head, while Ven's head was positioned right above Roxas's hard dick. Holy fucking shit. Dream come true. Ven finally wanted to 69.

Without hesitation, Ven went down on his baby brother, taking in all that he could of his twin's dick. He bobbed his head and listened to Roxas moan at the sudden intense pleasure. As he sucked on the throbbing member harshly, his fingers searched for Roxas's entrance. Finding it, he immediately pushed one finger inside. In response, Roxas bucked his hips up into Ven's mouth, hard, and clamped down around his finger. Ven released Roxas's cock with a faint "pop", and snickered, looking back at his little brother as he slowly fingered his ass.

"You know, I didn't put my dick in front of your mouth so you could stare at it."

Ven watched Roxas refocus, and blush, his tiny frown coming into view.

"Sorry…"

Ven was just about to tell his baby brother to stop fucking apologizing when hot, wet heat surrounded his cock, and the words were quickly lost in the air. He blinked as Roxas worked his magic—the kid new his body so well, it was a wonder Ventus wasn't cumming hard.

After a few breaths, Ven got back to work, taking Roxas's member into his mouth again and sucking as he forced more of it into his throat. His finger worked diligently at Roxas's entrance, and he added another, feeling Roxas exhale around his length.

Roxas smiled (or at least he tried…he had his twin brother's cock in his mouth after all) as an idea came to him. Ventus had told him he liked being uke (in one way or another). He almost laughed at Ven's reaction.

Ven's eyes widened, and his hips thrusted down into Roxas's mouth, his ass clamping down on Roxas's newly inserted finger. He released Roxas's cock from his mouth as he screamed in ecstasy at the top of his lungs, fucking Roxas's mouth as cum shot out of his dick, and his baby brother's finger pushed in and out of his hole.

"Roxas!" He hissed as his orgasm slowed down. Roxas was still being a little devil and fingering his big brother's ass, hitting his prostate dead on each time he thrusted his fingers.

"Don't think for a second that this means you're topping." Ven growled over his shoulder, glaring heatedly, half in embarrassment for cumming first, half in lust, as Roxas smiled back, noticing Ven was still hard.

However, before Roxas could make some kind of witty, sarcastic remark, Ven had taken one of his ever so sensitive balls into his mouth, and had proceeded to suck on it thoroughly, occasionally giving it a soft bite.

This sent Roxas into a heated frenzy, as he bucked his hips up off of the bed, reveling in the feel of Ven's mouth around his balls, and his dick brushing against the heated skin of Ven's neck. Once Ven inserted the third finger in his ass, he couldn't take it anymore. He crumbled under the sensations, even withdrawing his finger from Ven's ass as his older twin worked him into a mess of heaving, gasping pants of sheer pleasure.

"Aaaaahhhnn FUCK VEN YEAH!"

Ven loved the fact he could make Roxas whimper, twitch, and scream like that. But he hated the fact that Roxas had stopped fingering him. However, he knew what was to come would be more than enough compensation for the loss.

As if on cue, Roxas screamed, screamed as if he were being murdered, and spilled his hot cum down Ven's waiting throat, and shuddered at the feeling of Ven swallowing the fluid around his still rock hard member.

Ven parted with Roxas's cock after one last languid lick from the base to the tip, and shifted his body to sit at Roxas's side. Roxas's eyes shined as he watched his older twin lay down, and wink at him.

"Ride me, Roxas."

Roxas blushed crimson, but nodded. After all, the best way to get Ven's cock as deep as possible in his ass was to ride him. Long and hard.

He straddled his older brother, and grasped Ven's cock, biting his lip in anticipation as he positioned the throbbing member at his entrance.

Thanks to the stretching, Roxas easily sat on Ven's shaft, taking it all the way in. He cried out as his cock pushed into him, Ven's hands gripping Roxas's hips as he lolled his head back in ecstasy.

Zack felt like cumming. He wanted to, so bad.

Cloud was blushing crimson, master house key in hand, as he watched Roxas fully take in Ven's cock, and whimper because it just felt so damn good.

Zack's hand moved to squeeze his blonde's ass. So what if they had made love eight times already? He was ready for more.

Despite his situation, Cloud did not scream, cry, punch, or kill anything.

Instead, he looked down at the tent in his boyfriend's pants.

Then he looked down at the tent in his own pants.

And blood began to drip out of his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Either the twins liked being watched or they were just so wrapped up in their pleasure that they didn't notice their older brother and his boyfriend watching them, but they carried on as if the door was still locked, and they were completely alone.

Roxas was panting, hands firmly planted on Ven's chest as he sat on his older twin's cock, giving his body time to adjust to the pulsing member. Below him, Ven scrunched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth with the effort of holding back all his lust. He knew Roxas needed time to adjust—he knew that very well. But he could never get used to the pulsing, swelling heat that would surround his dick every time he and Roxas fucked. He wanted to throw Roxas down and pound his ass so hard that he passed out, but he was first and foremost Roxas's twin brother, and would never do anything to hurt him.

Cerulean orbs identical to his own, glazed over with lust, looked down on Ventus's straining muscles. The sight of Ven's pectoral muscles flexing and relaxing with the effort made Roxas want to ride him NOW. Ven's body had always fascinated Roxas. Identical to his own, yet so unique… and so damn hot. Roxas knew he was not fully adjusted, but he also knew he had plenty of stretching before hand. Not to mention a little blood and pain every now and then could make him come faster.

Ven opened his eyes, thanking the gods that Roxas was ready, as he felt his baby brother's palms push down on his chest, as Roxas slowly raised his hot ass, exposing the lower half of Ven's cock to the room's cold air. Ven hissed in pleasure, his fingers digging into Roxas's hips as Roxas threw his head back slowly, letting out a low moan as pain and pleasure ripped up his spine.

"Aaaaaahnnn… Roxas…"

Roxas smirked, planting his palms firmly on Ven's chest, looking right into his twin's eyes. He then dropped his hips back onto Ven's pulsing, aching, throbbing member, ever so slowly.

"You like that Ventus?"

Ven's eyes grew wide as he reveled in the fucking _hot_ ass that was engulfing his cock, and writhed beneath the tortuous pleasure, his mind focusing on the hot, whimpering voice and the words that came out of his baby brother's mouth.

"Yeah…" Ventus breathed out, thrusting his hips up harshly, causing the blonde that was already sitting fully on his cock to rise up slightly off the bed. He smirked as he watched Roxas open his mouth and let out a strangled cry, and those cerulean eyes roll to the back of the pretty head.

Roxas, once recovered from that short state of euphoria, slapped Ventus hard across the face. Ven growled, grinning wide at his baby brother, whose hot ass was slightly clenching around his still engulfed member.

"Don't do that again, Ventus. I want to ride you."

That innocent voice and those sinful words went straight to Ven's crotch. He groaned as Roxas raked his fingernails down his chest.

"Then ride me, Roxas!" Ven shouted out in flustered impatience, wanting nothing more than those delicious hips to bounce up and down on his lap.

Roxas smiled innocently, leaning down to plant a kiss on his older brother's lips. He was going to have one hell of a time teasing his sex addicted twin.

Slowly, he brought his ass up, all the way to the tip of Ven's cock. He locked eyes with his twin, and licked his lips. Ven's breathing was hitched and labored, as he stared back into his twin's eyes.

Ven groaned, long and loud, as Roxas slowly eased himself back down onto his older twin's aching dick, rolling his hips as he went down. Roxas shivered violently at the pleasure and pain of being penetrated, and kept his eyes locked with his twin's.

"Fuck…Roxas…damn…" Ventus panted out, his hands on Roxas's hips trembling as Roxas leaned in and licked his lips. Roxas loved a slow fuck. Ventus loved a long ride. Things always worked out for the both of them.

Roxas whimpered, his lips brushing against Ven's, as he lifted his ass off of his favorite cock again, and slowly lowered them until his balls hit Ven's lower stomach. He groaned into Ven's open mouth, his hands raking paths down Ven's defined abs.

Zack had abandoned all thoughts of dignity and decency. Once that little blonde had asked his twin if he liked it in his oh so innocent, delectable voice, he felt the need to unzip his pants, rip his boxers off, and take hold of his manhood so that he could jerk himself off into oblivion.

Cloud had watched his boyfriend start his own one man party, and looked back to his kid brothers beginning to fuck each other at a tortuously slow pace, and subsequently decided to let his dick lead him for the ninth time within three hours. The eldest strife also ripped off his clothes, and smacked Zack's hand away from the brunette's pulsing member.

_I'll do you, you do me._ Cloud soundlessly mouthed to his boyfriend, winking as Zack bit his lip at the sensation of his blonde's hand wrapping around his cock. Within seconds, the two of them were set at an almost furiously fast pace, their hands a blur on each other's cocks, their eyes locked to the delicious scene before them as they grunted and breathed through their noses, trying their best to keep quiet.

On the bed, Roxas continued to ride Ventus long and hard. The younger of the twins would whimper with each slow, languid ride up and down his twin's cock, and the older of the twins would groan and shudder beneath the boy riding his dick. All the while, they stared into each other's identical eyes.

"Ahhhnnn… so good…Ventus…" Roxas whimpered as his balls made soft contact with Ven's lower stomach.

Ven smirked, rubbing circles into Roxas's hips to increase his pleasure and further loosen that hot ass a bit.

"Is that all? Good?"

Roxas whimpered as he lifted his ass up to the tip of Ven's cock, and shook his head.

"You're the best, Ven…your cock is the best…"

His tongue lolled in his mouth as he slowly lowered his ass on Ven's cock again. Ven bit his lip at the intense sensation, and decided he would tease Roxas even more. After all, when Roxas talked dirty, his ass clenched so fucking nice around his dick.

"So I'm better than your boyfriend, eh?"

Roxas nodded as he brought his hips up again, trembling with pleasure.

"So much better, Ven…gods your cock is so fucking huge…"

Roxas lowered his hips and couldn't help but roll them when Ven was fully inside again.

"You love it when I fuck you, don't you Roxas?"

Roxas whimpered especially loud here, and nodded his head several times as he continued to roll his hips, Ven's cock scraping deliciously against his prostate with every move.

Ven's eyes rolled to the back of his head, breaking the once unbreakable eye contact they shared during intercourse. Roxas continued to roll his hips around Ven's cock, his tiny whimpers escalating into moans. As Ven's eyes returned to Roxas's, watching his baby brother grind his hips so deliciously on his cock, the younger of the two decided it was time to make Ven scream his name.

Roxas stopped grinding his hips, and lifted his clenching, wet ass all the way up to the tip of Ven's aching cock. He smirked at Ven.

"ROXAS! FUCK!"

Ventus screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking a bit on the curse, as Roxas slammed his hips down and such a speed and force onto Ven's dick that it made Ven see flashes and spots of white. Roxas's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he just couldn't handle it anymore. He was done with the slow fuck phase.

Roxas began to lift and slam his ass back down on that delicious cock furiously, the sound of wet skin making hard and quick contact with heated skin echoing around the room, mixing with Ven's and Roxas's moans.

"Fuck! Yeah, Roxas!"

Ven's eyes were closed again, as he tried to recollect his vision and his wits, hanging on to his twin's hips, and helping push him down onto his cock between Roxas's whimpers and moans.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aaahnnn Ven! Ah ah fuck fu—uuuuuuck!"

Cloud came with a strangled, silent gasp, causing his hand to clench around Zack's hard member, making the brunette arch his back and shoot his cum, hard, up into the air.

"Ahnnn—huh? What? Roxas? You came already?"

Ven looked up, shocked, at his twin brother, who had stopped riding him.

"Hell no!" Roxas snarled back childishly.

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I felt something wet on my face. Did you like… spit on me or something? Because you've never done something like that before, and if it turns you on I guess its okay but at least let me know about these things, I mean—I"

Ven had touched Roxas's lips, effectively silencing him. He then moved his finger to wipe off the white, hot fluid off of his twin's face.

"There's cum on your face, Roxy."

"Well it's not mine." Roxas huffed in annoyance, swatting his older brother's hand away, the cutest pout gracing his lips.

Ven perked an eyebrow and sneered at the angel on top of him.

"Well seeing as my cock is up your ass, I don't see how it could possibly be mine."

Zack was oblivious, still coming down from his high, breathing heavily and laying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Cloud covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Zack's cum had always hit his prostate hard whenever they fucked, but he had no idea that it could actually fly _that fucking far_, seeing as he was always either shooting it up Cloud's ass or down his throat. Incredible though it was, Cloud couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Zack's cum had flown a good four or five feet to land right on Roxas's cheek.

Both twins whipped their heads to the side at the sound of a muffled snicker.

Ven smiled. Only it was evil. So horribly evil that Cloud forgot why he was on the verge of laughing. Roxas only looked at his older brother in surprise, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Cloud was so frozen in embarrassment that he didn't even attempt to cover his…special place…and the puddle of cum in front of him. Zack was still staring at the ceiling.

"Well, hot _fucking _damn it all to hell. You naughty little bastards have been fucking for months, haven't you?"

Roxas blinked, blushed hard, and looked away from Zack as he sat up, grinning. Cloud punched his boyfriend, but also turned curious eyes to his twin kid brothers.

Ven was still smiling evilly.

"Yeah, so _what_?" Emphasizing the last word, Ventus bucked his hips up into Roxas, making the blonde moan and gasp. He had been caught in the middle of sex twice that day, and he really didn't feel like giving up the pleasure of it.

"So that's called incest, Ven, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal." Zack drawled back, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Sure is hot." Cloud commented, unabashed as he quickly evaluated Zack's intentions and decided he liked where the situation was going.

Ven perked an eyebrow at the young men, while Roxas got off of Ven's still hard dick completely, and turned his back to them in embarrassment, searching for clothes that he simply could not find.

Ven noticed his discomfort, and looped an arm around his waist, pulling him back to the center of the bed to let him lean against him. He kissed Roxas's cheek (causing said cheek to burn red) and squeezed him tight.

"Stay, Roxy. I still want to fuck you so hard you pass out."

Roxas whimpered. Zack's cock twitched, and Cloud smirked.

Ven licked the shell of Roxas's ear, and whispered so only he could hear.

"Come on, Roxy. Let's give these perverts a show."

"But Ven…" Roxas whispered back, shivering under Ven's hand as it ghosted down his chest.

"Roxas…you know you want to. I know you like acting like a dirty little slut. Come on, it'll be fun…they can watch while I fuck your ass so hard you're screaming for my cum…come on baby…"

Roxas squirmed, whimpered and writhed as Ven's hands made their way down to his still aching member, one of them grasping its base and the other slipping past to prod at his abused hole. Once Ven's finger found its way inside Roxas's stretched entrance, the younger of the twins bucked his hips and screamed.

"Ahh! Oh gods FUCK ME NOW VENTUS! I don't care if they're watching!"

Zack licked his lips, and Cloud smirked.

Ventus practically threw Roxas down onto the mattress so that he was on his stomach, and commenced his bad ass seme routine that always got Roxas to scream like a little whore.

He smacked Roxas's ass cheek, hard, the sound echoing through the room, making Zack's and Cloud's cocks twitch. Roxas whimpered, and wiggled his ass a bit, asking for more. Ven gave him what he wanted, smacking the other ass cheek harder, and squeezing Roxas's ass hard as the boy bucked his hips and whimpered louder.

"Beg for it."

Cloud's eyes widened. SO his kid brothers were kinky. Damn. He had hit the jackpot.

Roxas knew this kind of play wasn't any fun if he gave in quickly. He blushed on cue and shook his head furiously.

"Don't be mean, Ven…" he said innocently, wiggling his ass as his older twin watched, licking his lips.

Ven smacked Roxas's ass again, earning another strangled, delicious whimper.

"I won't give it to you if you don't beg."

Roxas whimpered at the words, and looked back at his older twin innocently, and let his eyes trail across his older brother Cloud and his boyfriend Zack, who were languidly stroking each other's cocks, sitting back and enjoying the show. Roxas's eyes twinkled with delight. Ven knew him oh so well. This was a major turn on.

"Fine… I'll do it…" Roxas half whispered, lifting his ass higher into the air, getting on his hands and knees, and looking over his shoulder at his lustful twin brother.

"P-please…Ventus… Please put it in…"

Ven smirked, and began to rub Roxas's balls, causing his younger twin to shiver and moan.

"I don't understand, Roxas. What do you want me to do?"

Roxas whimpered as his older twin continued to rub his balls, and his other hand came to prod at his abused hole.

"Do you want me to put _this_ in?"

Ven slipped one finger inside the wet heat of Roxas's ass, and licked his lips as Roxas practically crumbled beneath him. He added two more fingers quickly and began to fuck his baby brother with his hand.

"Aaahhh! Ah! Ah! Veh! Ventus! Ventusss! Aaah!"

Roxas needed him, and he needed him now. He wanted Cloud to see. He wanted Zack to see. But most of all, he wanted Ventus.

"AAAH VENTUS PLEASE I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY ASS! PLEASE FUCK ME VENTUS! FUCK ME HARD! AAAAAAH! PLEASE I WANT YOUR COCK!"

**Yeah. Smut. Kinky smut. And yes, VenRoku Twincest is multiple chapters long… like a three chapter sex scene :9 Yum. Please continue to review! Thanks for reading!**

**Twincest to be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

With a devilish smirk, Ventus pulled his slick fingers out of his baby brother's ass, and listened to him whimper at the loss. The older of the twins licked his lips, and smacked Roxas's ass, lightly, and proceeded to rub the tender yet firm flesh as his baby brother bucked his hips.

"You want it bad, don't you Roxy?"

Roxas arched his back and whimpered as Ventus smacked his ass harshly.

"Y-yes… please, Ventus, I want your cock…"

Ventus smiled, and licked a slow, hot trail of saliva from the base of Roxas's back all the way up to his neck, reveling in the whines that Roxas emitted as his body trembled beneath him.

Ventus wrapped his arms around his baby brother, slightly leaning on Roxas, letting the fact that he was on all fours support them. His right hand snaked down to Roxas's throbbing cock, while his left grazed and pinched his baby brother's nipple. Roxas mewled and pushed his ass into Ven's crotch, making Ven hiss and latch his teeth onto his ear.

"Damnit, Roxas you little slut." He breathed into his brother's ear, and smirked at the shudder than ran down the little boy's spine.

"Just fuck me, Ventus."

It was an exasperated whisper, one that only Ventus could hear.

Ventus smiled triumphantly, and turned his head towards the two young men jacking off on the floor. He sent them his dazzling grin and winked once before getting down to business.

Cloud suddenly found himself proud that at least one of the Strife brothers was capable of being seme. Every other time, the blondes were uke. Not that he was complaining…

Zack moved like lightning. Suddenly, Cloud found himself on his back, his legs spread, and his ass slightly elevated. His blue eyes blinked up at Zack's, who smiled sheepishly, and slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Once it was all the way in, both of their heads turned to tune back in to the scene on Roxas's bed.

Ventus was still grinning, while Roxas was looking back at him with that adorable "fuck me now big brother" face, whining as Ventus teased his entrance with the head of his cock. The older blonde smiled and licked his lips as he pushed his cock in just a little, rolled his hips, and pulled it out. Roxas whimpered. Ventus repeated his tease, this time pushing his cock just a little bit further before rolling his hips, and pulling out of his baby brother's tight ass.

Roxas rocked his hips, and whined in exasperation as his brother's cock left his wanton entrance yet again, and groaned into the nearest pillow, setting himself down to rest his head on his forearms, his ass still inviting Ven's cock to fuck him, held high in the air.

Cloud gasped as Zack pulled out slightly to slam back into him.

Just as Zack pulled out of Cloud, Ventus slammed his cock into Roxas with all his might, gripping his little brother's hips as if his life depended on staying rooted to his twin. Roxas's eyes widened and he screamed into the pillow, his back arching as Ventus began to thoroughly abuse his prostate.

The slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin filled the air, along with the musky scent of twincest. Ventus grunted in pleasure, gripping Roxas's hips and thrusting into his baby brother's ass in forceful movements, making Roxas's whole body jostle forward every time his prostate was hit. As his body rocked forward and his face was pushed further into the pillow, Roxas screamed for all that he was worth, drowning in ecstasy as his twin brother fucked him doggy style.

Ven's slow, deep thrusts turned into quick, shallow penetrations that made Roxas's spine tremble unceasingly. Roxas couldn't keep his mouth closed. He was panting, gasping for air against the pillow before he pushed himself back up on all fours to take Ven's shallow thrusts, a thin line of drool already making its way down his chin. But Roxas didn't care, or rather he didn't notice. Ven's cock in his ass made him feel like his body was on fire. On all fours, Roxas let Ven's cock drive him crazy.

"Aaaahhhhnnn yeah yeah yeah fuck me! Aaahhhh nnnnnnnnnuuuhhhh yeah fuck me Ven!"

Ventus's lips curled into a grin as he continued to fuck his baby brother's ass, moving one of his hands from Roxas's hips to the younger blonde's hard, slick member, and began to pump it vigorously.

"Aaaaaaaahnnnnnn ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Roxas mewled in response, his ass moving back to meet Ven's thrusts as his older brother continued to tug at his dick.

Ventus smirked at the reaction, before pulling out of Roxas's tight ass and flipping his baby brother over onto his side.

Roxas blinked, and looked up at Ventus in question from his position on the bed.

Ven's cock twitched.

Roxas was blushing in the adorable way that he did during sex, and he had a little drool running down his chin and onto his neck. As if this wasn't enough, Roxas's legs were spread wide open—his leaking dick pulsing, and his puckered asshole beckoning Ven's ministrations.

Ven straddled one of Roxas's legs, and held the other straight, high in the air, effectively spreading Roxas's legs enough so that his asshole clenched a bit in excitement of what Roxas knew was coming, while said blonde was still lying on his side.

Licking a hot trail of saliva up Roxas's calf, Ven slowly pushed back into Roxas's entrance, gritting his teeth against the delicious velvet heat.

Roxas's cock pulsed, and a little cum squirted out onto his stomach as Ven's dick pushed further into his ass. He let out a moan that made Ven's cock enlarge inside his ass, and Roxas knew this was going to be the longest orgasm of his life.

Ven began to fuck his baby brother sideways, without mercy for the fact that Roxas had already started to cum. He slammed his hard dick in and out of his brother's ass, hitting the blonde's prostate every time—he knew his twin so well. Roxas began to scream his lungs out again, as cum repeatedly squirted out of the throbbing head of his cock and onto his own face. Ventus licked his lips at the sight of this, loving the way Roxas's face looked when he was being fucked long and hard by his twin brother.

"Yeah uhhnnnn you like my cock in your ass, don't you baby?"

Ventus growled out, slowing his thrusts down into a heavy, deep rhythm that sent Roxas's eyes rolling to the back of his head and his cock to squirt even more cum out with each thrust.

"Uhhhhhhhhnnnn" Roxas mewled in reply, grasping the pillow under his head so tight his knuckles turned white.

Ventus smirked, and licked his baby brother's inner thigh, smiling into the soft skin as Roxas shivered and gasped for air at the extra sensation.

"Yeah that's right Roxas, you like it when my cock is in your ass. You like it when I fuck you like this…god you look so fucking hot when you spread your legs for me… yeah-yeaaaaahhhh…oooh you're so…fucking…tight…Roxas…"

Ventus closed his eyes and continued to roll his hips slowly into Roxas's ass, reveling in the velvet heat that clenched around his pulsing dick as Roxas continued to cum slowly. Roxas's mouth was open, but he couldn't make a sound. It all felt too damn good.

After a few more slow thrusts, Roxas groaned, and spread his legs farther, making Ven open his eyes and stop thrusting. Concerned, he looked at his baby brother, a small smile on his face.

"You need to go faster, Ven. Fuck me harder, I can't take it."

Roxas whined, his legs trembling as Ventus pulled his cock out of his baby brother once again.

Ventus nodded, and pushed Roxas so that he was laying flat on his back. He pecked his baby brother on the lips before lifting his legs up and spreading them out, so that Roxas was nearly folded in half, his ass in the air and his cock a bit closer to his face, still spilling his seed on his body.

Ventus looked at his baby brother's ass hungrily before positioning himself at his entrance, and slowly pushing in.

Roxas cried out in pleasure, his hands flying up to grip Ven's shoulders, as his cock sent an especially long jet of cum onto his face as Ven continued to push his dick deep inside Roxas's cock until he was right up against the younger blonde's prostate.

Ventus was about to fuck his baby brother into oblivion when he felt something hard and hot brush his ass. His eyebrows flew up and his lips pulled into a pout, and he turned away from a blushing, panting Roxas to look over his shoulder.

He met fierce blue eyes identical to his own.

Cloud was holding his hard dick right in front of Ventus's entrance, smirking in his deadly sexy way.

Behind him was Zack, who was also grinning devilishly, his own cock positioned at Cloud's entrance.

Ventus opened his mouth to ask them why they turned into such perverts, but he never got the words out.

Zack slammed into Cloud, who moaned and slammed into Ventus, who screamed in ecstasy and slammed further into Roxas's ass, who's dick sent another strong rivulet of cum onto his pretty face, which was tilted back into the pillow so that he could scream until his throat bled without waking the neighbors up.

"Nnnaaaaah FUCK!" Ventus screamed, grinding his ass back into his older brother's cock as he pulled his aching dick out of his baby brother's ass.

The four of them began to rock that tiny twin sized bed so much that it no longer creaked, but moaned beneath them, as their sweaty bodies slapped against each other, bringing each of them closer to what all of them craved. All eyes were captivated by the sight of Roxas repeatedly cumming on his own face, some of it making it into his open mouth, in between screams, sometimes the names of the three young boys involved in the orgie.

Ventus loved the feeling of Cloud's cock up his ass, paired with his own cock fucking Roxas's. He was screaming bloody murder now, pounding into his twin brother as their eldest brother pounded his ass even more harshly.

Roxas was practically dying of pleasure. Not only was he experiencing the longest, most intense orgasm of his life, but he was watching Ven's dick slide into his ass, while Cloud slammed into him, while Zack slammed into Cloud. It was by far, the closest thing his real life had gotten to his wet dreams. The only people missing were Axel and Terra.

Cloud smirked and bit Ven's shoulder, pushing his dick harder against his prostate listening to his seme-uke little brother scream his name in ecstasy. At the end of the line, Zack decided he would fuck all three Strifes until they passed out.

He pulled out of Cloud's ass until only the tip of his cock was inside, and slammed back into the heat with all his might.

The result was glorious.

Cloud's dick hit Ven's prostate dead on, and Ven's dick fucked Roxas so good it sent him howling, his back arching as his cock released the last of its cum, and he drowned in his orgasm.

Knowing that it hurt being fucked up the ass after cumming, Ventus kindly pulled his still rock-hard member out of Roxas's ass as best he could as Cloud continued to fuck him from behind.

Seizing the opportunity, one of Cloud's hands snaked around to Ventus's body to grasp his younger brother's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he bit Ven's ear. Ven's body lurched forward, pulling Cloud's and Zack's along with him, until he was straddling Roxas's stomach, his cock (currently being pumped vigorously by Cloud) right in front of Roxas's welcoming mouth, wide open and waiting for his twin brother's hot seed.

Zack smirked. Victory.

He then bit Cloud just where he liked it, in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and pounded into his blonde's ass with such a force that the movement alone is what sent Cloud's dick into Ventus's wanton ass repeatedly. He winked at Roxas, whose legs were still spread with his cock still leaking some left over cum. Roxas nodded, and opened his mouth wider.

Zack bit his lip and groaned from the bottom of his throat as he released his seed inside Cloud's ass, who in response bucked uncontrollably and screamed, thrusting his cock into Ven's entrance repeatedly, spilling his own cum into his little brother's ass.

The feeling of Cloud's hot cum hitting Ven's prostate and the same brother's hand still tugging deliciously at his throbbing cock sent Ventus over the edge, and his body trembled violently as his cock shot long, hard rivulets of cum into Roxas's waiting mouth, who moaned at the taste, his cock releasing the last of his cum as Ventus's cock began to thrust repeatedly into his mouth.

Zack pulled out of Cloud as Cloud pulled out of Ventus, and both sat down and breathed heavily, watching in disbelief—the twins had a lot of sexual stamina. It put the two older teens to shame.

Ventus had fisted Roxas's golden locks, and held Roxas's head still as he pistoned his cumming cock in and out of his baby brother's hot mouth, grunting and groaning as Cloud's seed continued to spill out of his ass.

Roxas loved the treatment, and locked his eyes with Ven's as his big brother continued to fuck his mouth as he rode his orgasm. Roxas's hand found its way to his entrance, and he proceeded to fuck himself with his fingers thoroughly, riding a newly obtained orgasm as he watched Ventus near the completion of his own.

"Nuuh ROXAS!" Ventus screamed as he shot the last of his cum down Roxas's throat.

As Roxas swallowed, he came hard as well, his seed hitting Ven's puckered entrance (causing even more of his cum to flow down Roxas's throat), and whimpering as Ven's cock left his mouth.

Licking his lips, Roxas moved a bit to the side so that Ventus could lie beside him. Ven smiled sweetly at his baby brother in thanks, and wrapped his arms around Roxas, pulling him close and taking in his scent as they both drifted off into a very much needed nap.

Zack smiled. Two down, one to go.

As if on cue, Cloud yawned, and pulled Zack off of the bed so that they could lie comfortably on the floor, and nuzzled his face into Zack's chest before falling asleep himself.

Zack grinned wide, and ran his hands lovingly through his boyfriend's blonde locks as he stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn't wait to get home and tell his brothers why he was at the Strife house all day and all night.

**^^ glad you're enjoying the VenRoku**

**Haha yeah I've been getting the "Twincest is better than AkuRoku/VenTerra" a lot.**

**So I made the Twincest three chapters long :)**

**Because this story has no plot whatsoever, this chapter may be the last.**

**After however, I will start a VenRoku story (with yummy twincest smut only)and I promise it will be sexy-hot-fierce and make the romance as VenRoku appropriate as possible. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you were expecting this to be some more steamy smut from my smut infested mind.

But, this is just a heads up for my new VenRoku story: Birthmark.

This one actually has a plot, so the yumminess of twincest will not appear until later.

But, I promise there are cheesy fluffly moments, and when the smut does appear, it will be just as dirty as my other smut chapters

Much love!

Here is the link for Birthmark :

.net/s/6427449/1/Birthmark

I'm good at writing smut.

Horrible at writing non smut :o


End file.
